The present invention relates to air conditioning systems, and particularly to a control system for an air conditioner mounted in a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for resetting the reference temperature of such air conditioner by generating a vocal response to an instruction given by a vehicle occupant.
Conventionally, well-known air conditioners for automobilies are provided with a variable resistor with which the reference temperature setting is manually adjusted to a desired temperature. However, the manual operation of such variable resistors or the like tends to distract the vehicle driver from steering efforts to such an extent that it might lead to a dangerous situation.